Burushman
Burushman is a Parody of Ultraman Zearth (Parody-ception). History Burushman is an Ultra from B-65. He is Belial's pen pal and partner in some cases (when Belial wanted to Crisis Impact Equestria is a perfect example). Transformation To transform into Burushman, Tue uses the Burush Doll-Brush-Gun. He presses the button on its chest in Doll Form, which changes it into Brush Form, which he brushes his teeth with. He then changes it into Gun Form as he shoots the sky, which turns him into Burushman. UBA My plan for him is to appear in several future UBA installments, and a possible UBA involving the Equestria Crisis Impact. Even if that doesn't become an actual UBA, it's still a part of his history. Forms All of his different forms are accessed through Doll-Brush-Weapons. - Ginga= Ginga Form Accessed through the Ginga Doll-Brush-Lance, this is Burushman's multi-purpose form, due to all of Ginga's attacks. Techniques: *'Burush Thunderbolt': When Burushman's eyes become yellow, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. *'Burush Fireball': When Burushman's eyes become red, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Fireball. *'Burush Saber': When Burushman's eyes become white, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Saber. *'Burush Comfort': When Burushman's eyes become green, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Comfort. *'Burush Slash': When Burushman's eyes become purple, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Slash. *'Burush Cross Shoot': When Burushman's eyes become blue, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot. *'Burush Sunshine': When Burushman's eyes become pink, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Burushman copies Ginga's Ginga Sunshine. *'Burush Especially': When Burushman's eyes become rainbow, a silhouette of Ginga appears and Ginga copies Ginga's Ginga Especially. The reason that the transformation device is a Doll-Brush-Lance instead of a Doll-Brush-Gun is because of Ginga's Spark Lance. - Victory= Victory Form Accessed through the Victory Doll-Brush-Timbre, this is Burushman's form used when he has to go mine some crystals or something. Techniques: *'Burush Shoot': After doing some weird punching motions and making a glowing "v", a silhouette of Victory surrounds Burushman as he copies the Victorium Shoot. *'Burush Slash': Burushman's ankle glows yellow, and a silhouette of Victory appears as Burushman copies the Victorium Slash. *'Burush Burn': A silhouette of Victory appears as Burushman copies the Victorium Burn. *'Burush Especially (Victory version': A silhouette of Victory appears as Burushman copies the Victorium Especially. *'BurushTRANS': Silhouettes of the different UlTRANS can appear on Burushman's arm. The reason that the transformation device is a Doll-Brush-Timber instead of a Doll-Brush-Gun is because of Victory's Knight Timbre. - X= X Form Accessed through the X Doll-Brush-Lugger, this is Burushman's most durable form, due to the Cyber Armors. Techniques TBA The reason that the transformation device is a Doll-Brush-Lugger instead of a Doll-Brush-Gun is because of X's X-Lugger. - Orb= Orb Form Accessed through the Orb Doll-Brush-Calibur, this is Burushman's form used when he has to sword things. Techniques TBA The reason that the transformation device is a Doll-Brush-Calibur instead of a Doll-Brush-Gun is because of Orb's Orb-Calibur. }} Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Parodies Category:Parodyception